Subterfuge
by smylealong
Summary: In a war torn land where loyalties are ever shifting, a disillusioned prince finds himself allying with people he spent a lifetime looking down upon. However, even allies can't be trusted for who knows what lies beneath the masks everyone wears. AU. Zutara.
1. prologue

**This is an AU zutara that's a dark political fic so romance will be slow. The history of the land is different from the show and will be revealed gradually. Ages, Zuko: 24, Sokka: 23, Katara: 22, Azula: 22, Aang: 20, Toph: 20.**

**Without further ado, I present to you SUBTERFUGE **

**As usual, R&amp;R**

* * *

Subterfuge

_noun_

Deceit used in order to achieve one's goal.

**PROLOGUE**

The hut was sparse. Apart from a couple of pelts lying on the floor and a folded bedroll, there was nothing else, save a bowl containing water. Seated cross-legged atop one of the pelts was a frail old woman. Her eyes were closed and her hands lay palm up on her knees, two balls of water hovering a couple of inches above them. Her breathing was steady, chest rising and falling at measured interval.

Lost in her meditation, the old woman didn't notice the lithe figure clad in black that appeared at the window suddenly. With cat like grace, the intruder stepped in. Sharp, critical eyes surveyed the surroundings with precise movements, zeroing in on the sole door.

The woman on the pelt continued to breathe as the figure behind her bent slightly at the knees. Black gloved hands raised up and formed into claws, the last two fingers in each hand folding further than the remaining three. Cold, calculating eyes narrowed slightly and then the figure raised one hand and made a slicing motion through the air.

The slowly rotating balls of water splashed on the floor as the old woman controlling it seized up. Her blue eyes snapped wide in horror, mouth opened in a soundless shriek. After a moment of desperate flailing, the old woman collapsed on the floor and went completely still.

The intruder straightened and sighed. Wiping sweat off own brow, the black clad figure crouched next to the old woman and checked her pulse. Satisfied that life was snuffed out of its prey, the figure in black stood up.

"Accept my obeisance, healer Kala," the intruder muttered. "May your soul rest in peace."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Lieutenant Jee held up a hand to shield his eyes against the sun. One would think that as a Fire Nation Citizen, Jee would be used to heat but it couldn't be further from the truth. He had always detested heat, much preferring the cooler breeze of seas which was why he had opted to work in the Fire Nation navy. True he was at home with the blistering heat of Fire Nation and the Harbor City, but there too he had the salty sea breeze to soothe him. But out here, in this godforsaken town of Earth Kingdom, the heat was different. It was dry and the air seemed to sap out any moisture from the skin.

"A waterbender lives _here_?" Jee wondered incredulously. "There is even less water here than in Fire Nation. Are you sure we're not lost?"

"No Sir," Kenzo replied. "We're not lost. Per my information a great healer lives somewhere nearby."

"I hope your information is right," Jee grumbled. "I would hate to on be a wild goose chase while our men are dying."

Kuzon couldn't help but ask, "Sir, what could a backwater peasant do to help us when our best healers couldn't do anything?"

Jee shrugged, "General Iroh swears by the Waterbending healers. I too have heard good things about them during my travels. Besides, we're desperate."

Presently the trio reached a small, nondescript hut. The three men hopped off their Komodo-rhinos and stretched. Those animals were never fun to ride. Handing their reins to Kuzon, Jee and Kenzo walked over to the hut and knocked. A soft, feminine voice asked them to enter. The entrance to the hut was so low, the men had to bow down to get inside, not an easy task because of their armor.

"Good morning Gentlemen," the young woman greeted them. "How can I help you?"

Jee frowned, "You… I thought that the healer Kala is an old woman."

The woman in blue smiled sadly, "Was. I'm afraid my mistress is no more. She passed away in her sleep."

"Who are you?" Kenzo shot bluntly.

"I am Katara. I was her apprentice."

"You mean you're a healer too?" Jee was dubious.

"I am."

"Great, come with us."

Katara folded her arms and huffed, "Wait a minute. What do you mean come with you? Who are you and why should I go? Where is the patient? Can't they come here?"

Kenzo's patience snapped, "Look here young lady, our men are dying. We don't have time for your attitude."

Katara raised a brow, "Why should I aid a Fire Nation? Just so you can continue your siege at Ba Sing Se?"

"You dare refuse us," Kenzo's hand was on the partially drawn sword.

"Or what?" Katara challenged, summoning water to herself and taking a defensive stance. "You're going to attack me? Take me by force?"

Jee huffed, pinching his nose, "Now calm down everyone. No need to get worked up. Look Katara, this is not an order but a request. I understand that you do not like or trust us and I don't blame you. But you see, we need a healer like you. We will pay you as much as you want but please come with us. People are dying as we speak. As a healer, isn't it your duty to aid people, regardless of where they're from?"

Katara eyed Jee for a few moments before dropping the water back to its bowl. "Fine. I'll go. But I have a few conditions."

"Name them."

"First, this village gets immunity from Fire Nation and two," she pointed her chin at Kenzo. "This man doesn't come anywhere near me."

Jee smiled, "Deal."

Katara nodded, "Hang on. Let me grab a few things."

While Katara gathered her supplies, Jee sent a hawk to Ba Sing Se.

* * *

Tortured moans filled the tent. Rows after rows of bodies lay on straw mats with barely enough room for one person to walk among them. Healers tiptoed around the tent, their noses and mouths covered with cloths. The stench of unwashed bodies, sickness, and rotting, infected wounds hung in the air. The lone incense stick burning in the corner of the tent had long since lost the battle with the heavy stink permeating in the tent.

One man stood amidst the bodies. Clad in armor, only a pair of unmatched golden eyes were visible under the helmet and mask. His hands clasped behind his back, he stood tall and erect. So still was he that had it not been for the occasional rise and fall of his chest, one could easily mistake him for a statue.

"My liege."

The man's head turned a fraction, letting the speaker know that he had his attention.

"Lieutenant Jee's hawk just arrived. The healer should be here by sundown"

A curt nod and the speaker was dismissed. Amber eyes found the grey ones of the chief healer Matsu and passed a silent communication. A look of understanding and relief passed the middle aged woman's covered face before she resumed her work. The man lingered for a few moments, eyes sweeping over the apparent misery housed in the tent. He turned on his heels and walked out in silence, unnoticed by the occupants of the tent.

Once outside, Zuko peeled off his mask and helmet and ran a hand through his long, messy hair. His fingers snagged on the ribbon tying the hair into a pony tail at the base of his neck. With an irritated growl, he yanked it off and threw it on the ground. It did nothing to alleviate the frustration and anger building up within him.

His eyes traversed the length of his camp and beyond it to the mile-high wall that stood resolutely, mocking him in its majesty. This was his glorious siege of Ba Sing Se. Back home, people always sang praises of Fire Nation's superiority. Every child was brought up on tales of how heroic and wonderful the Fire Nation was, how they were doing the less civilized nations of the world a favor by conquering them and giving them the chance to share in Fire Nation's fortune.

Bullshit!

Here lay the magnificence of the Fire Nation, bloodied, demoralized, plagued and dying. Two hundred and fifty days into the battle, all illusions of grandeur lay shattered. Where was the so called superiority of Fire Nation now? Battered by Earthbenders and desperately seeking the aid of a Waterbender, Zuko couldn't find one single reason to call himself and his kind superior.

They were not going to win this war, Zuko could see it in the eyes of his men. The walls of Ba Sing Se had defeated him. Yes he was still waging the war, but he knew he was fighting a lost battle.

* * *

Arnook paced around his throne room, a magnificent chamber made completely out of ice.

"I think you're worrying needlessly Arnook," Hakoda prompted from a chair in the throne room. "I trust Katara completely."

Arnook whirled around and gave the other man a withering look, "Of course you do, she's your daughter. You'll have to excuse me if I don't share the same confidence. I still say Hahn would've been a better choice."

From his seat, Sokka let a huff of annoyance, "But for one small detail. Hahn is not a waterbender."

Hakoda silenced his son with a look, "We needed someone who was a healer and a warrior. If Master Pakku says Katara can do it, I believe she can."

Arnook waved a hand in dismissal, "But the fact remains that she's a woman. We just cannot trust a woman with something so important."

Sokka's face scrunched in distaste, "Well the council thought otherwise, so tough."

"Sokka!" Hakoda admonished. "Relax Arnook, if the council has faith on her, so should you. Besides, she won't be alone. There are others who'll help her."

Arnook opened his mouth to protest again when a messenger walked in and bowed. "Chief, we just received a message that Katara is on her way to Ba Sing Se with Fire Nation soldiers."

Arnook looked like he'd swallowed something extremely bitter while Sokka sat back on his chair, his arms folded and a smug grin on his face.


	3. Chapter 2

_Hello! Quick note, if Zuko seems a little too calm, it's because it's deliberate on my part. He's currently in a sort of emotional limbo, not really feeling everything. He'll become the raging, emotional Zuko soon, just give it some time._

_I also upload this story in my other account, so yeah._

_Beta'd by Cerice Belle._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Three concentric circles made of mile high, impenetrable walls. This was Ba Sing Se. Zuko peered over the map for what felt like the millionth time. He was familiar with every detail on the map; every crease, every curve and every color, he knew it all. He desperately tried to look for something different but all he saw were the familiar details. What could he possibly do? Where could he attack now? How could he change the attack tactic to gain the maximum leverage?

In his hand he had a small golden object shaped like a flame, his crown. His thumb brushed against it over and over again. It was a habit he'd developed during the siege.

The flap to his tent was pushed and a guard entered, "My liege, lieutenant Jee has arrived with the healer."

Zuko's head snapped up and with a flick of his wrist, he motioned for them to be brought in. Moments later Jee entered the tent followed by a young woman dressed in blue.

"Your Highness," Jee bowed low. "I present to you Katara, an apprentice to the healer Kala."

Zuko frowned, "Apprentice? Where is the healer?"

"It was unfortunate my lord that the old healer had passed away in her sleep."

Zuko nodded and looked at the woman in blue. She looked young, close to his own age. Katara, Jee had called her. She stood with her fingers twined in front of her, her head bowed. A picture of poise. But the set of her shoulders and the rigid back told him otherwise. This woman had a defiant streak in her.

"Can you heal Katara?"

Her head shot up and the glare in her eyes confirmed Zuko's suspicion. However she quickly masked her anger and spoke in a controlled voice, "Yes. I'm a healer."

From the corner of his eyes, Zuko could see Jee frantically gesticulating for Katara to bow and pay her respects. The prince felt the corner of his mouth tug in a smile. There was no way this waterbender was going to bow in front of the Fire Prince. Once, Zuko would have flown into rage at this insolence but the war had changed him. He found that this rudeness didn't really bother him anymore. As long as this waterbender saved his men, she could blow raspberries at him for all he cared. He saw her eyes twitch slightly and her lips thinning but then, to his surprise she dropped to her knees and bowed.

"Forgive me your highness, for I'm unaccustomed to Fire Nation formalities."

"Rise Katara. We're hard pressed for time. Come with me, I'll lead you to the sick tent."

Katara stood up, "As you please, Prince."

Zuko led the young healer in silence through a labyrinth of tents. Upon reaching the largest tent of the camp that held the sick and ailing, he pulled out a cloth hanging from the waistband and tied it around his nose and mouth. "This is not just for the smell," the prince explained. "It's also a precaution against contagion."

"I understand," she dug into her bag and pulled out a cloth of her own, mimicking Zuko's action.

Satisfied, Zuko pushed aside the flap and entered the tent. Powerful stale odor hit his olfactory senses despite the precaution, making him gag. Swallowing the inadvertent rise of bile, he turned to Katara.

"Our chief healer, Matsu, thinks it's the plague. What do you think?"

Katara was tying a rag around her hands as her eyes narrowed, inspecting the man who lay nearest to them. "I can't be sure until I have checked thoroughly, but as of now, I'm inclined to agree with your healer."

Zuko nodded, feeling a tad disappointed. Somewhere deep down he had been hoping that Matsu was wrong and that this was not as bad as it looked. Katara had finished bandaging her hands and very carefully kneeled next to the man she had been looking at. Zuko looked on pensively as the healer called forth her element, encasing it around her hand like a glove and applied it on one of the sores. Golden eyes widened marginally when the water began to glow. He had never seen bending like that. Intrigued he kneeled next to her as well.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm letting the water seep in, trying to get a look into the sores," Katara explained.

"Why is the water glowing blue?"

"That's a sign of healing."

Zuko nodded, impressed. Maybe this would work. This definitely looked promising. Katara continued to keep her water gloved hand over the sore, her face pinched in concentration. Matsu had noticed the arrivals in the healing tent and had weaved her way amidst the sick to join in, keen to hear a second opinion. After a long and excruciating wait, Katara took off the water and put it inside the skin and sighed.

"Do you want the good news or the bad news first, Prince?"

Zuko blinked, "Uh… the good news I guess?"

"The good news is, it's not the plague."

Both the healer and Zuko exchanged a look of surprise and relief.

"What's the bad news?" Matsu asked.

"It's poison."

"Poison?" Matsu's whispered words sounded horrified. "Are you sure?"

"What kind of poison?" Zuko asked. "How could so many men be poisoned at the same time?"

Katara cast a look around the tent, her lips pursed as if in deep thought, "I can't speak for everyone, but this man here is definitely poisoned. I'm also unsure of the type of poison but it's either Jimsum Blossom or Red Night Shade or Tamshud Berries. Could be a mix of all of them as well. As to how so many people got poisoned, your guess is as good as mine."

Matsu's hands flew to her head, clutching her hair in an act of despair, "Oh dear! All of those are fatal!"

"Fatal?" Zuko echoed in a low, toneless voice. "Is there no cure?"

"Not unless we know what the poison is," Matsu answered.

"When did all of this start?"

"Three days ago," Zuko replied, his eyes travelling over his sick cavalry. At the silence from both healers he turned to look at them, not liking the expressions on their faces. "What?"

Katara's eyes looked sad, "They don't have much time."

"A day at best," Matsu added.

"Then you have to figure out what kind of poison this is and treat as many as possible!" Zuko demanded, a hint of desperation creeping into his raspy voice.

"Easier said than done Prince," Katara answered in a monotone. "Not only do we have to figure out the type of poison, we need to also know the manner in which it was ingested."

"And then we have to prepare the antidote and depending upon the manner of ingestion, we have to alter the dose of the antidote."

"But before all that, we need to ascertain that all of them are indeed poisoned and that there is no one with plague," Katara observed.

Zuko ran a hand through his hair, his hand trembling a little. But then Matsu provided him with a shred of good news.

"Since all of them have the same symptoms, I would say it's safe to assume all of them have the same affliction."

Katara seemed to consider it for a moment then nodded, "I agree. Healer Matsu, can you work on identifying the poison?"

The older woman nodded, "And you?"

"I will head to the kitchens," Katara stated. "Given how many are affected, chances are a batch of food was poisoned. Once I've identified the source of ingestion, we can work on preparing the antidote together."

The two healers bowed to each other in a sign of mutual respect and Matsu hurried further inside.

"I'll take you to the kitchens," Zuko offered.

"Thank you Prince."

The two walked in silence for some time before Zuko asked the question that was on top of his mind, "With so many poisoned, it indicates a sabotage, don't you think?"

The look Katara shot him was odd, something he couldn't place. "I don't know enough about Fire Nation politics or military strategy to answer that question, Prince."

* * *

Ensconced behind a towering wall of flames, the Fire Lord was an enigma. A man of very few words, no one could say for certain what went on in the man's mind. His throne room reflected his personality, dark, mysterious and intimidating. Both the room and its master could induce a terror in people's minds. Currently the man in question, Fire Lord Ozai, sat in his throne behind the raging inferno that was controlled by his bending, intently reading a scroll.

Finally he spoke, his voice echoing in the dark halls, "So, plague hmm?"

"Yes my liege," the soldier couldn't stop the tremble in his voice.

"And Zuko decides to call a waterbending healer?" Although the words weren't said, the discontent was evident in the Fire Lord's tone.

"If I may Your Highness?" General Iroh ventured. He was perhaps the only one who could dare to venture an opinion in the Fire Lord's presence, chiefly because he was Ozai's older brother. When Ozai didn't say anything, the General took it to be acquiesce and started, "Prince Zuko is at the battle front. I'm sure whatever decision he takes is done so to ensure our men's safety."

"Safety?" Admiral Zhao sneered. "I'm sorry to point the obvious to you _General_, but you don't really think of _safety_ in the war front. You are there to fight to the death, safety is your last concern."

Iroh's face hardened, a muscle in his jaw working, "With all due respect Admiral, if the Prince loses a significant chunk of his men to plague, exactly what is he supposed to fight with? Toy soldiers?"

Incensed, Zhao changed his tactic instantly, "Still, to rely on a waterbending peasant is demeaning to Fire Nation's glory. What could someone who controls an element as weak as water possibly do that our firebending healers can't?"

"You're an Admiral of the Navy, Zhao," Iroh's voice contained steel. "Don't underestimate water. It might be the last thing you do."

"Is that a threat General?"

"Quiet," Ozai interrupted the potential fight with one stern command. "While I agree with Zhao and don't like Zuko's methods, I'll still allow him to do this. However, I want regular updates. But do let Zuko know that I'm most displeased and that he continues to bring shame to his illustrious nation."

The soldier bowed and was dismissed without a word. The Fire Lord stood up, indicating an end to the meeting. Everyone in the throne room got on their feet and bowed low, right hands curled in a fist and left hand set atop it like a flame. As the courtiers shuffled out, a hand settled on Iroh's shoulder.

"General, a moment please?"

Iroh turned to eye Zhao distrustfully, "Yes Admiral?"

"Just so you know General, I don't respond well to threats."

"Just so you know Admiral, I don't threaten, I caution," Iroh answered levelly. Then in a cheerful, genial voice he said, "Have a nice day Admiral!"

Iroh walked out, not giving Zhao a chance to say anything more.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: I know it has been forever since I have updated this fic, or any other fic for that matter. But this is a story I love and I want to finish this thing. So here it is. The updates will be sporadic, but I will try my best to write this one and the other incomplete stories that are left. Fingers crossed.

Someone asked me if Zuko has his scar here. He does. Zuko without his scar is incomplete.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The flap of the tent that served as the kitchen was pushed open and the duo walked in. Upon spotting their commander and Prince the cook ran up to him and bowed in the manner of Fire Nation.

"My liege, to what do I owe this honor?"

Zuko gestured at the woman standing next to him, "This is Katara. She is a healer and she diagnosed that our men have been poisoned."

The cook's eyes widened, "Poisoned? That's horrible!"

"Quite," Zuko conceded. "She believes that somehow a batch of food might have gotten poisoned."

"But Sire, if I may," the cook began, looking at the healer sideways. "Doesn't Lady Matsu think it is the plague?"

Knowing where this was headed to, Zuko let a hint of steel enter his voice, "Are you questioning me, Tuzio?"

The reaction was instant. The cook gave a clumsy bow and hurried to explain himself, his words tripping over one another, "No, no my liege. Please pardon my impudence but it was never my intention to slight you in any way –"

Overriding his hasty apology, Zuko ordered, "You will aid Lady Katara with whatever she needs. Answer all her questions honestly and to the best of your knowledge. Do I make myself clear?"

"Abundantly, my liege."

Saying so, Zuko took a step back and let the waterbender handle the questioning. There was something about the waterbender that made Zuko think of a viperlizard – quick, lethal and a master of disguise. He did not know what was it about her that made him think of that venomous lizard but an instinct born out of years of fighting and decades of training told him that she was not one to be taken lightly. She could and would kill.

But what stood out most in his mind was her reaction to his scar. Rather, the lack of it. Up until now, whenever someone met him for the first time, their eyes would inevitably flick to his scar. He didn't blame them. They couldn't help it. That scar dominated a major part of his face and it was understandable that his disfigurement drew attention. But for some reason, Katara had not reacted to it all. Her expression had not changed the slightest and that triggered something in Zuko. Something uncomfortable— like a warning bell in his mind.

Apparently finished with the cook, Katara turned to look at him. "Prince," she said in a flat voice. "This man was not very helpful. He is genuinely unaware of the source of the poison."

Zuko ran a hand through his hair, feeling the beads of sweat gathering in his scalp. "Now what?"

"With your permission, I would like to take a look around the camp? It is quite possible that some unsuspecting soldier plucked a poisonous fruit growing in the surroundings, thinking it to be edible."

Zuko nodded, feeling an uneasy pit developing in his stomach. "I will have someone escort you around the camp."

"Begging your pardon prince," Katara answered in the same emotionless monotone that she had all this while, "I would like to do the inspection alone. Time is of essence and I would rather not waste it battling prejudices of your soldiers."

Despite himself, Zuko felt a smile pulling at his lips at her candor.

_Twice in one day. Must be a record of sorts._ He thought. Aloud he said, "I understand. But I will have to decline. This is a war camp. I cannot allow a civilian to walk around unaccompanied. Jee will escort you."

_Besides, there is no way I am letting you out of sight. _Zuko added mentally.

"You don't trust me?" Katara asked, her eyes narrowing slightly. With the flick of his wrist, Zuko dismissed the kitchen staff. He waited until he was sure that they were out of earshot before he answered her question.

"No," he replied with the same bluntness. "I don't know you at all, to form an opinion about you, much less give you my trust. My trust not something I dole out freely. You are here for a job and you are being paid for it. That is the extent of our relationship. However, this is not about trust or lack thereof. This camp has a bunch of frustrated and angry firebenders whose egos have taken a serious beating. And now their comrades are dying. Tempers are fragile in the camp. There is no saying what can happen. As long as you are here, your safety is my concern. And hence, I will not let you go anywhere unaccompanied. Am I clear?"

For a moment he saw something flicker in her eyes. Something that he thought looked like approval or maybe admiration. But whatever it was, it died out and was replaced by the blue whorls of emptiness that seemed to reside in her eyes. "As you please, prince."

With a sharp nod, he beckoned her to follow him. Jee stood outside the kitchen, his hands behind his back. Upon seeing Zuko, he immediately straightened and saluted. "Jee, please escort Katara around the camp. She needs to check the perimeter to see if there are any poisonous plants around."

Jee fisted his left hand and placed his right hand, palm open, atop it as a salute. Zuko turned to find Katara's eyes on his face as though she was searching for something. But when their eyes met, the wall was up yet again. _What are you hiding, Katara?_

Ignoring the rising discomfort within him, Zuko signaled for Jee to take the waterbender away. He stood at the entrance of the kitchen, watching the two walk away.

* * *

Technically, identifying a poison was easy. Take sample of the poison, leave it in a solution of milk and certain other leaf extracts and wait for the color to change to ascertain the poison. Simple enough. But it was easier said than done. The poison had been in the systems of the men for three days now. Extracting the poison from the blood stream was proving to be a bigger challenge for Matsu than she had been prepared for. She had drawn out some blood from the healthiest patient. She had spent two hours and still, she had been unable to draw out a single drop of poison.

The flap of the tent parted and the water tribe healer walked in. "Healer Matsu," she said walking up to her. "I just returned from taking a tour around the campsite. It doesn't look like the poison ingestion was accidental."

"I was afraid of that," Matsu said, feeling a heaviness settle on her heart. "To make matters worse, I have not been able to extract the poison to identify it."

The younger woman nodded. "I understand. Don't worry. I will be able to extract it. Could you please prepare the milk solution?"

"It is ready."

The other woman didn't say a word as she settled down next to Matsu. She held her hand above the vessel and in fluid, elegant sweeps of her hand, the blood began to swirl in the cup. As Matsu watched, fascinated, a trickle of black fluid rose up in the air, leaving the crimson blood behind. The woman led the small, swirling blob of poison, barely the size of a copper coin, and dropped it in the bowl containing the milk solution.

"Black," the waterbender said. "I think we can safely rule out Red Night Shade?"

"Yes, we can. Katara, was it?" Matsu asked and when the woman nodded, she continued. "I can't tell you how glad I am that you are here. I can now safely hope that the men will be saved."

Katara lowered her eyes and licked her lips. "There is still a long way to go."

* * *

Zuko took off the armor, rolling his tired shoulders. He sat down on his bed with a tired moan. Every inch of his body hurt. The stress of the unwinnable war, the burden of providing and maintaining the camp, boosting their sagging morale and trying to keep those sick men alive was taking a heavy toll on him. The waterbender's arrival had given him a glimmer of hope but it wasn't enough to dispel the gloom that had taken him over.

With an exhausted sigh, he threw himself on the bed, splaying his arms and legs. Golden eyes traced the Fire nation insignia on the flag, his mind completely devoid of thoughts. His asymmetrical eyes began to drift shut when the flap of his tent moved and a man walked in.

"Apologies for interrupting, Your Highness."

Ignoring his body's protest, Zuko sat up and waved the apology off. "Never mind. What happened?"

"We just received a hawk, Sir," the man stepped forward and handed him a scroll. "It's from the Fire Lord."

Wordlessly, Zuko held out his hand. Curling his fingers around the scroll, he dismissed the man. News from his father was not going to be good, he knew. Feeling a slight trepidation rising in him, he unfurled the scroll and read through it, unsurprised to read the contents. His father was displeased to find that he had summoned a waterbender to heal his ailing men. With an exasperated huff, Zuko produced a flame in his palm and burned it to cinders, watching disinterestedly as the ash swirled down to the floor. He wiped the soot from his hand and lay back down.

* * *

The man hiding in the trees pulled at his collar, wincing as the cloth brushed against his sweat laden, chaffed skin. He looked up at the dark sky, grimacing at the sweltering heat. Where was she? She should have met with him by now. He picked up his knife and began to chip at a branch in frustration. He hated waiting. But more than that, he hated waiting for a _girl_. Especially one who had used some nefarious means to get the job he coveted. He was toying with the idea of simply abandoning his post when he saw her. With an annoyed huff, he climbed down the tree and walked up to her.

"What took you so long?" he complained, letting his irritation show.

"It's not easy. They are keeping an eye on me."

"Yeah, whatever. What's the update?"

The girl sighed. "I have gotten in the camp and I'm now working, just like I was told to."

"Great. I will send the hawk out."

He turned to walk away when she grabbed his arm. He felt a sharp stab of annoyance at her indecency.

"How dare you grab an unrelated man's hand?"

"Which century do you live in?" she snapped back. "I'm grabbing your hand, not your penis."

His face turned red and he felt his ears heat up. "How… disgusting woman… I have no idea why Pakku thought you are fit for this mission? You have no sense of propriety or your culture."

"I come from the south. North's culture is not south's. But I didn't stop you to discuss your archaic and cave man ideas about women. I stopped to ask you about the poisoning. This was not meant to happen. Did you poison them?"

His eyes narrowed as he peered into her blue eyes. This insolent, disgusting woman thought she was better than him. He would show her that she wasn't. Let her try and figure things out by herself. He was not going to provide her with an iota of help, outside of what the council ordered. "I know nothing about the poisoning," he replied shortly.

"The poisoning wasn't an accident! Please tell me you did not poison them."

He scoffed. "They're Fire Nation. They could have been poisoned by someone from Ba Sing Se!"

The woman's eyes narrowed to slits. "For your sake Hahn, I hope that is true."


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:**Thank you for your love and support for this story. I am glad you are all enjoying this so much. A quick note about this chapter, you will know a lot more about what Katara's mission is and what the situation is like. Originally, Toph was also supposed to come in here in this chapter, but given how long it was getting, I decided to break it into two. So Toph comes in the next chapter.

Please R&amp;R.

PS: I uploaded a Zutara fluff named Scarred Bonds. It's a two shot. Please do take a look.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Sokka whistled a tune, his boot crunching on the snow. His hand rested casually on the hilt of his sword. While fairly accustomed to the pristine white surroundings and the biting chill of the North Pole, Sokka still was not used to the opulence of his sister tribe. Back home, they were content to live their lives in tiny igloos and huts. But out here, waterbenders had carved a humongous and functional city out of ice.

Despite having spent months in this frozen wonder, Sokka still felt out of place amid the sprawling buildings and the busy waterways. As a member of its sister tribe, Sokka was, for the most part, treated as an honored guest. But all of that had worn off when Katara had been chosen for the mission over her male counterparts.

He would never forget the looks of resentment and annoyance when she had beaten them thoroughly. She had whupped ass and how! Sokka had never been more proud of his sister. True, a part of him had been jealous that Katara had been chosen to carry out a mission of such importance but he quashed the unpleasant feeling upon seeing his sister's face.

Even today, a month after Katara had set off for her mission, Sokka could still recollect how ashen she had looked. His baby sister had given it her all in trying to secure the mission, but once she had, only then she had realized that duty demanded more sacrifice. He had spent that night, cuddling her and soothing her, much like he had done when she was a child terrified of nightmares.

A distant, familiar bellow made him look up. The polar sun glared brightly and he had to hold up a hand to shield his eyes.

"What is that thing?" a voice sounded next to him, laying stress on the consonants in a way that was typical of the Northern Water Tribe.

Sokka looked around to see Anaraq, a man of about his age and one of the very few non-bending soldiers. For that reason alone, Sokka could not bring himself to hate the man. "That's a sky bison. Appa."

Anaraq's pale blue eyes widened. "The Avatar? What is he doing here? I should tell the chief."

Sokka grabbed the collar of his parka just as the soldier began to scamper away, making the latter skid comically on the ice and struggle to gain his balance. "What the fuck, Sokka? What's wrong with you?"

"Hold on," Sokka said, unperturbed by his companion's annoyance, his eyes fixed on the steadily enlarging figure of the bison. "Let us first be certain that it is indeed Aang and not a message from him."

The other man jut out his lower lip in a juvenile show of petulance, but stayed where he was. After a moment of silence, Anaraq voiced the question that was plaguing Sokka's mind at that moment. "What are we going to do if it is The Avatar?"

"We'll see. Come on, Appa's landing."

The two warriors ran down the bridge and hurried over to the clearing where Appa was headed. A couple of other soldiers had, by now, realized the significance of the creature and two of them took off, presumably to alert Arnook. Sokka briefly toyed with the idea of stopping them but discarded it immediately because they were too far away for him to be of any use. Instead, he decided to concentrate on the ten ton problem that had just landed in front of him.

The gigantic beast landed with a huff and from it, jumped a man dressed in yellow and orange. From the corner of his eyes, Sokka could see Anaraq bow to the man in deference. Aang, who was never comfortable with adulation, bowed back.

"Aang," Sokka said, forcing a geniality in his voice that he didn't feel. "What a surprise! I didn't know you were coming to the North Pole."

Aang had lost all the chubby baby fat that Sokka had grown used to seeing. His face was now hard and angular. His mouth set in a firm line and wide grey eyes held a calm and peace that belied his youth. This was no longer the child Sokka had dealt with most of his life. In front of him stood a man, one whom Sokka had no idea how to talk to.

"Sokka," Aang said in a surprisingly thin voice. "How are you?"

He pushed his lips to form a smile, brushing aside the growing trepidation. "I'm great, buddy. How about you? What brings you here?"

Aang smiled, brushing the back of his neck in a very familiar and sheepish way. "It's Katara's birthday tomorrow, right? I had to come."

Mentally, the Water Tribe warrior swore a blue streak. How could they have not foreseen this? Aang never missed Katara's birthday. "Oh yeah!" he said finally. "I completely forgot."

Aang, who had been retrieving his bag and staff from Appa's head, turned to look at him quizzically. "You're kidding me? Katara let you _forget_ her birthday? I'd have thought she would have reminded you every day for the past month."

Laughing at his own joke, Aang jumped from the bison in a whirl of air. Sokka tried his best to join in, but with the realization that tomorrow was her birthday, the pain of Katara's departure had flared anew. Something must have shown on his face for Aang's demeanor changed instantly.

"Sokka? What's wrong? Where is Katara?"

"Avatar Aang," a new, breathless voice drew his attention and Sokka heaved a momentary sigh of relief, which turned to a suppressed groan when he saw the newcomer.

"Chief Arnook," Aang said, bowing.

"Avatar, allow me to express what an absolute honor it is to have you in our midst," Arnook said, bowing again. "I was unaware of your arrival, Avatar. I apologize that I could not arrange for a fest suitable to your station."

Aang laughed, clearly uncomfortable with Arnook's officiousness. "No, no, Chief. It's entirely my fault. The visit is completely for personal reasons. I am here for Katara's birthday. It's tomorrow."

Sokka and Arnook exchanged a quick look. Sokka saw that Anaraq had backed away as silently as he could and for a moment, he wished he could switch places with the soldier. He was about to tell the most powerful bender in the world that the woman he loved was now in a Fire Nation war camp.

_This is not going to be pretty._

"Aang," Sokka said finally, when he realized that Arnook was not going to offer an explanation. "About that..."

* * *

Katara wiped sweat off her brow, sighing at the heat. She was still not used to the oppressive heat of the Earth Kingdom, where even the air felt dense. Back home, breathing was so natural that she never had to think about it. But out here, in this vast, land locked kingdom, she struggled with every breath. Nights were the only time there was any reprieve from the heat.

Sitting in a tent, surrounded by the dead and dying did not help. She had Matsu had identified the poison as Tamshud Berries late last night. She had slipped out of the tent under the pretext of looking for ingredients to prepare the antidote. Slipping out of Jee's watchful eyes had not been easy, but in the end, telling him that she needed to relieve herself, she had managed to get a couple of minutes with Hahn. Not that it had helped her in any way. Hahn had been as unhelpful as he could. Although he claimed that he had no knowledge of the poisoning, Katara could not bring herself to believe him.

The delay in administering the treatment had proved expensive. While she, along with Matsu and her team of healers worked relentlessly all night and well into the afternoon, there was only so much a team of five could do. They were unable to save some of the more seriously ill people. However, she was certain that the ones who were alive now would pull through.

She was administering the antidote to a new patient when a shadow fell across her. Looking up she found the Prince staring at the man whom she was treating. His golden gaze was tired and calculating.

"What do you think, Katara?" he asked in his raspy voice. "Will this man live?"

Katara realized that the Prince had the slightest hint of a lisp, something she had not really noticed before. "I'm almost positive he would. Unless he is allergic to an ingredient in the antidote, he should be fine."

"Do you have any idea how the poisoning happened?"

Katara finished administering the dose and stood up. "I am still of the opinion that a batch of food was poisoned. We have prepared and administered the antidote based on that assumption and it has worked. How it happened, though, I do not have a clue."

The Prince nodded, looking thoughtful. He cast a look around the tent and then looked back at her. He procured a pouch from his belt and held it out to her. "Here, your payment for your work."

Katara held out her hand and accepted the money. The Prince continued to talk, "I have a proposition for you, Katara."

She looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

"I spoke with Healer Matsu, and she agreed with me," he said after a pause. "What happened here could happen again. We have no idea who was behind the poisoning. Who's to say that they won't strike again?"

"It's a possibility, yes."

"I want to extend an offer to you. I want you to be in the camp for as long as the siege lasts."

This was exactly what Katara wanted. This was her mission. She needed to stay in this camp. However, she could not stop the bile that rose in the throat at the thought. "And thereby aid Fire Nation in their blood lust?"

The moment she said it, Katara wished she could withdraw the words. From what she had heard, Prince Zuko could and would roast her on the spot for saying what she did. She chastised herself mentally, wondering if she had jeopardized the mission. Indeed, the Prince was looking at her with a feral expression.

Katara wasn't scared for her life, for that was a luxury that was snatched from her before she even knew what it meant. She was worried that she had foiled the mission before it had even begun. This was the main point of contention in her selection. No one doubted her talents, it was her temper and her tongue that was the source of worry for her detractors. And at that moment, Katara wondered if they weren't right in worrying.

And then the Prince began to laugh. To say that Katara was taken aback was an understatement. The man almost doubled over laughing. To see the scowling, stoic and calculating Prince guffaw like a maniac was rather disconcerting. She briefly wondered if some of the poison had made into his system and addled his brain. The man straightened and wiped tears of mirth from his face.

"Stay Waterbender," he said still chuckling. "Stay."

Katara needed to know what he was thinking. "And if I decline?"

The amusement was still on his face, but his eyes had turned cold and lethal again. A small fire played on his palm as he asked delicately, "Do you really think you're in a position to decline?"

Katara's gaze hardened. _Does he really think he can order me around?_ "I see, so it wasn't a proposition?"

The Prince smiled, but this time it was a half-hearted twist of his lips. The flame was extinguished. "It was. You are at the liberty to walk out if you so desire, and I won't stop you."

_What?_ "Ummm. I'm sorry Prince, but I am confused."

"I was testing you, Katara," he answered. "Very few people have the temerity to speak their minds in front of me. I wanted to see if it was a fluke or would you continue to do so, regardless of how bizarre or scary my actions are. You've passed the test. You're free to do as you please. You have been paid to do your job. Rest is your decision."

Saying so, he spun on his heels and walked out of the tent. Katara stood there for a long time, staring after him. The Prince was a dangerous man, of that she was sure. She needed to plan her next move carefully.

* * *

"What?" Aang screamed. All the water jugs in the room cracked as the liquid inside exploded with the Avatar's rage.

"Aang, you have to understand, it was necessary," Sokka said in a placating voice.

"Shut up!" Aang closed his eyes, trying to control the fury rising within him. A younger him would have triggered the Avatar State by now. He took deep calming breaths, pushing down his anger. He realized that there were innocents in the city, children, who didn't need to face the Avatar's wrath.

Having calmed down considerably, Aang opened his eyes and stared at Sokka. "Why is Katara at the Fire Nation camp?"

"It's her mission," Arnook said, bending the water from his clothes.

"Her _mission?_"

"Yes," Sokka looked at Arnook, Hakoda and Pakku, and following their nod, explained her mission to Aang. Grey eyes grew wider and wider as Sokka went on. Finally, Aang flopped on the floor, clutching his head in his hand.

"No. No. Katara is pure. She's perfect. Please don't use her as a weapon in this dirty war. Don't make her sully her hands. Defeating the Fire Nation is _my_ job, not Katara's."

"Avatar Aang," Pakku's stern voice made the twenty year old look like the twelve year old who had learned Waterbending from him. "You maybe the Avatar, but you are still one man. An icicle cannot stop an avalanche. This is war. We are all in it, well aware that sacrifices need to be made."

"And so you sacrificed Katara?" Aang shot back, his anger getting the better of him. He glared at Hakoda, who looked back at him calmly.

"She volunteered, Aang," Hakoda answered. "Besides, she is well aware of what risks are involved."

"No she isn't!" Aang screamed. "Katara has no idea what the Fire Nation is capable of, what they will make her do. I'm going to get her back."

"Do not take a step out of here," Pakku said, rising from his seat. "Don't let your emotions cloud your judgement Avatar. Focus on your job."

Aang huffed, letting out smoke from his nostrils. "That's what I am doing! I'm trying to do my job, which you have dumped on Katara!"

"Your _job_ is Fire Lord Ozai!" Pakku screamed. His voice echoed through the building like thunder. "Focus on him. He is the head of the viperlizard. Katara is merely taking care of one of the limbs."

"Prince Zuko is not a _limb_," Aang argued. "If Ozai is the viperlizard then he is the viper's spawn."

"You may not be aware, Avatar," Arnook said, venturing an opinion for the first time. "But we have it on good authority that Zuko and Ozai don't get along."

"So what?" Aang said, suddenly sounding exhausted. "Assuming that Zuko and Ozai _are _removed, then what? If Katara goes and kills Zuko, do you think the Fire Nation won't come after us with double the force?"

"Who said anything about killing?" Sokka asked. "Katara isn't killing Zuko. She is there to ensure that Fire Nation's succession line is in jeopardy. That's all."

"And how is she to do it?"

"Sorry," Sokka replied. "We can't tell you that. Seeing how upset you are, we can't guarantee that you wouldn't somehow try and get Katara out, foiling the entire mission."

A part of Aang understood their fears and acknowledged them as valid. But that didn't mean that Aang had to like what he heard. "Okay. Whatever. So, say Katara does succeed in getting Zuko out of the picture, then what? There is still Azula. And from what I hear, she's worse than Zuko."

"Azula is a woman," Arnook said dismissively. "The proud Fire Nation nobles will never let a woman lead them."

"Don't project, Chief Arnook," Aang snapped at the man. "Please tell me you have a plan for Azula as well, for otherwise Katara is risking her life for nothing."

"We do," Sokka said quietly, his face taut. "We have someone in the palace already who will take care of Azula."

Ignoring Sokka's apparent distress, Aang bent some water from the floor to a glass and drank it. "I will still say, I don't like it."


	6. Chapter 5

_A/N: Not much to say here, except that I'm glad you are all enjoying this story. Also, now I'm changing the rating to M, just to be safe._

Eli: I couldn't reply to your awesome reviews both here and on Scarred Bonds. Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
To my other guest reviewers, thank you for your wonderful reviews. I'm overwhelmed by your love.

Please do read my other Zutara two-shot, Scarred Bonds.

As usual, read &amp; review.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Zuko turned, spinning his leg in a wide arc, trailing fire with it. As usual, he had risen with the sun and was practicing his early morning stretches. Even during the siege, he had not given up the routine. But now that more than half of his contingent was ill, forcing the siege to a halt, it was essential that he kept his body well trained. He went through his katas, each progressively more complex the previous one. He whirled around once, fire engulfing his entire frame, before he punched through the wall of flames and emerging from it unscathed.

Finishing the kata, he was centering himself when he felt the presence of another in the rudimentary training arena. Usually, no one dared to interfere with his training schedule, so the oddity struck him. He turned around to find the Waterbender standing in the arena, watching him with critical eyes.

"Katara?" he picked up a towel and wiped the sweat off his chest. The heat in Earth Kingdom was unbearable, even for a Firebender. He couldn't even imagine what the Waterbender must be feeling like.

"Prince, may I spar with you?"

Zuko's eyebrow shot up in surprise. "I thought you were a healer?"

"I am," she said walking into the makeshift arena. "But I'm also a trained warrior. Besides, if I am to stay in the war camp, I might as well keep my skills sharp. You can't possibly have Lieutenant Jee trail me all the time."

"You decided to stay on?" Zuko asked, dumping his towel. He picked up a pitcher of water and drank deeply from it, dumping the rest on his head to cool himself down. "What prompted that decision?"

"The poisoning," Katara replied. "You were right, it could happen again. And if it does, people will need me. Long ago, as a healer, I took an oath that I would never abandon those who need me. That's why I am staying on."

Zuko considered the answer and then nodded. "Whatever your reasons, I'm glad you decided to stay on. Healer Matsu will take care of you. Besides, if you need anything, do let me know."

"Thank you, Prince."

"You're still up for that spar?"

"Yes, may we?"

Zuko clapped his hands, summoning a servant. He quickly issued an instruction to get a few barrels of water for Katara. As a few servants wheeled in the barrels, the Waterbender in front of him undid her belt and began to shrug off her dress.

_What is she doing? _Zuko thought. The heat creeping up his cheek had nothing to with the Earth Kingdom's soaring temperatures. He was relieved to find that she had her bindings in place and that she hadn't stripped completely. On some level, Zuko realized that she was a fairly pretty woman but brushed the thought aside. Right now, she was his opponent.

Oblivious to the way a couple of servants' eyes roved over her semi exposed body, Katara stretched her muscles, readying herself for the spar. With a flick of his wrist, Zuko dismissed the lecherous servants. Once alone, he turned to look at her.

"Katara," he said cautiously, wondering how to delicately approach the topic. "This is a war camp full of angry soldiers and frustrated Firebenders. Maybe stripping down to your bindings is not such a good idea."

Katara's lips twisted to a smirk. "Does this bother you Prince?"

Zuko snorted. "No. Should it?"

Katara shrugged.

_Well, it's her choice. Not my place to say anything._ Zuko reasoned. "Ready for the spar?"

Katara didn't respond, instead she pulled a whip of water and shot at him. Instantly alert, Zuko brushed it aside with a swipe of his hands. Without giving her a chance to attack again, Zuko sent a volley of flames her way, punching the air furiously.

To block the volley, Katara raised a wall of water and froze it in place. Zuko ran up to the ice wall and sent a wave of fire. Even though it melted quite a bit of the wall, majority of it still remained. He didn't give up though. Another push and he managed to create a hole in the ice. He ran through it but skidded to a halt upon realizing that Katara wasn't behind the ice wall.

He spun around, eyes watchful. The remaining ice collapsed, revealing the Waterbender, who held an ice sword in her hand. Zuko smiled. She had no idea what she had signed up for. Katara took a swipe at him, but Zuko produced a blade of his own, blocking the blow in time. Fire met ice and it sizzled. The two engaged in a sword fight, but it became quickly apparent that when it came to sword fight, he had the upper hand. Zuko kept up a relentless barrage of attacks, slowly backing Katara towards a corner. Their blades crossed, the two benders eyed each other for a few moments, before he pushed.

She jumped back, landing on her feet like a cat. Having realized her disadvantage, she discarded her blade and crouched on all fours. Before Zuko could react, the Waterbender blew through her mouth. Instantly, the water near his feet froze, trapping him.

"I win, Prince," she said, with a smug smile.

"Not yet," Zuko responded. He cracked the ice easily, and arched a gale of fire towards her. Prepared for it, she summoned all the water to herself and began to cut through the fire with circular, whirring blades.

The commotion in the arena had attracted a few onlookers who were now cheering their commander on. While Zuko would have liked to claim that he earned the adulation from his troops, truth was that he was fighting harder than he had in a long time. The Waterbender was skilled and had a ferocity that he associated with Firebenders.

The two benders fought with all that they had, neither willing to give an inch to the other. The sparring session ended with the two of them collapsed on floor, panting and completely drenched, both in water and sweat.

Zuko looked at the cloudless blue sky, trying to catch his breath. From the corner of his eyes he saw Katara push herself up. He turned to say something to her, but then lost the train of thoughts upon realizing that the white bindings were soaked through and were no longer opaque. He quickly averted his eyes, trying to dislodge the image from his mind.

Meanwhile, she bent the water from her clothes and put on her dress. "Thank you for the spar, Prince. It was a good match."

Pushing himself off the ground, he forced his face into a mask of nonchalance and said, "Indeed. Very productive."

She gave a slight incline of her head and walked out of the arena. Zuko shook his head in an effort to brush away the slight arousal. Distraction was not permitted.

* * *

Dipping herself into the river, Katara scrubbed her body ferociously. Disgust roiled in her stomach, making her want to throw up. This mission was going to cost her severely. It had already taken her family from her, had made her do unspeakable things but what she'd had to do today made her feel like her skin was crawling with cockroaches.

Putting herself out like a hunk of meat, to be devoured by hungry male eyes. Katara closed her eyes, rubbing them furiously trying to wipe off the images that had burned themselves into her brain.

_You've done worse._ Her mind countered maliciously. Katara banished the thought forcefully. It was not the time to think. Especially not about that. It was time to act. She knew that she was attracting unwanted attention, but there was an old Watertribe saying, 'to catch a fish, one must wade through krill'.

Her fish was Prince Zuko, the rest were krill. She was more than capable of handling the amorous or lecherous attention of the rest. She needed to catch the Prince's attention. The Prince who had looked away upon seeing her wet body. He might be better than controlling himself than many others, but he was still a man. She knew how men thought. Katara had spotted the flare of desire in his eyes before he had looked away. That was what she needed to capitalize on. She had to reel him in, by hook or crook. No matter what the cost.

_It'll only cost your soul._ Came the reply from her mind, making her scream. The water around her muted the frustrated scream, but for one precious moment, she lost control of her element. The fluid rushed in her nose and mouth, making her splash. She broke the surface with a gasp and bent the water from her orifices. Shaking her head in an effort to dispel her disturbing thoughts, she pushed herself from the river and bent the water from her body, drying herself.

Sparring with the Prince was a good idea. Not only did it give her time to get closer to him, but it also provided her with an opportunity to study him as a warrior. And what a ferocious warrior he was! He had definitely earned his reputation. Picking up her discarded clothes, she began her trek back to the camp.

As she made her way to the tent, she spotted the Prince standing some way off, engaged in a deep conversation with one of his Generals. He had pulled his hair back in a ponytail and was dressed simply tunic and pants. Even dressed as casually as he was, no one could mistake him for a regular soldier.

For some reason, he reminded Katara of a tigerdillo- stealthy, lethal, and a top predator, capable of dealing a killing blow. And yet, one that needed an armor. If she had to get to him, she would need to break past that armor somehow. She needed his trust and as he had said it himself, it wasn't something he was in the habit of giving freely.

Perhaps he felt her eyes on him for he turned and their eyes met. There was none of the previous warmth or lust that she had seen in them. They were once again the cold pools of gold that had regarded her when she had arrived first. Whatever wall she had managed to break in the morning was back up. Completely ignoring her presence, the Prince turned his head back and resumed his chat.

With a resigned sigh, Katara resumed her walk back to the tent that she was sharing with an assistant healer named Raan. Her diminutive, mousy tentmate wasn't in the tent when she walked in. Katara dropped her clothes into a bag and realized that she had only brought along two sets of clothes. She wondered if she could ask Jee to escort her back to healer Kala's hut from where she could procure more clothes.

She bent the residual water from her hair and tied it into a braid, completing the look with a pair of loops, using pins that Sokka had given her. She felt a pang of grief at the thought of her brother. Along with that thought dawned the realization that it was her birthday. Unknown to everyone around, Katara had turned twenty-two. She silently hoped that she would live to see herself turn twenty-three.

* * *

The cold polar winds hit him on his face, making him narrow his eyes. Being a Firebender, he knew how to keep himself warm even in this frigid weather, but nights at the poles tested him to the hilt. How did these people manage to stay here for days on end, he had no idea. He left out a huff, his breath fogging in front of him. He hefted the bag on to his shoulders and as quietly as he could, began his journey.

He was almost at his destination, when he spotted his lifelong friend snuggled comfortably. He smiled. It was time. He dropped his bag and was about to wake his friend up when a familiar voice sounded from above.

"Just what I thought."

Aang looked up with a scowl to find Sokka sitting on Appa's saddle.

"Sokka, get off from there."

"Make me," the warrior replied.

"I don't want to hurt you, but I will if you don't listen to me."

Sokka's blue gaze hardened, reminding Aang of his sister. "Aang! I understand, but you need to trust Katara. She knows the risks."

"No she does not!" Aang said, suppressing the urge to stomp his feet. "I am going to bring her back. She belongs here, teaching. Not out there, fighting."

Sokka climbed down the bison, who grunted in his sleep. "She took the decision herself. The least you can do is respect that, right?"

The Avatar wanted to shake Sokka for not understanding. Katara was the only thing in his life that was unmarred by this ugly war and now, she was being taken away from him. She was being sullied and Aang couldn't bear it. He wanted, no _needed_ her to be the simple, pure Katara. The one who welcomed him with a smile and a warm hug. That was who Katara was. Once the war touched her, she would change and he couldn't bear it.

Sokka put a hand on his shoulder. Aang was tempted to swat it off. "I understand, Aang. I know how you feel, but I accepted her decision."

"Then you don't love her like I do! I wouldn't thrust Katara into the war like you have!" Aang snapped back. Instantly he knew he had crossed a line for his friend's eyes had gone cold.

"Don't you dare to presume, that you're the only one who cares for my sister. And we were all _thrust _into this war the moment we were born. What we choose to do with the lives given to us is our choice. I accepted Katara's decision and I'd suggest that you do so as well. Come on, let's go back."

"No."

"Aang, come with me."

"No."

"Fine, then we shall do this the hard way." Saying so, Sokka whistled. Before Aang knew what was happening, a couple of men emerged from the shadows and in a series of quick jabs, completely disabled him. His body collapsed on the ground like a rag doll.

_Chi blockers!_ Aang thought as he glared at Sokka from his position on the ground.

"Sorry Aang. But I can't let your unreasonableness become a problem for Katara."

Aang could only seethe as he was picked up like a sack of potatoes and carried back. Sokka looked away, unable to meet his eyes.

* * *

Zuko kicked off the sheet covering him and turned, trying to find a comfortable position. The silk sheets of his bed was sticking to his sweaty body, annoying him further. With a growl, he pulled the sheet off his bed and chucked it across the tent, where it joined his previously discarded tunic on the floor. The bare mattress was only marginally better. But Zuko was still not comfortable. It was especially uncomfortable that night, and the Firebender was having a difficult time trying to fall asleep.

Even though he had lost a good number of men to the poisoning, but most of his troops had made it through. For the first time in days, Zuko was hopeful. The rest of the men were beginning to show signs of improvement. A few days and he might be able to resume the siege. He was, on some level, surprised that the Earth Kingdom hadn't used their weakened state to mount an attack. Had he been the General of Ba Sing Se, he would have done it. But they had stayed quiet, hidden behind their walls.

General Ya was of the opinion that the Earthbenders knew that the walls of Ba Sing Se were unimpeachable and that's why they had not bothered to attack openly. He also added that within their walls, they had grown complacent. While his other General, Fong, claimed that Earthbenders were behind the poisoning. They were too much of a coward to attack up front.

Zuko agreed with both, in parts. He agreed that the walls were unimpeachable and that's why the Earthbenders hadn't attacked. At least not openly. He was certain that they were the ones responsible for the poisoning. It made sense. Why attack up front when one can eliminate the enemy from within? It may have been cowardly, but it was effective. Had it not been for Katara, they would have been handed a crippling defeat without a single blow being dealt.

On the heels of that thought came the image of Katara, standing in her wet bindings, showing him more than either of them had bargained. Zuko closed his eyes and firmly banished the image from his mind. It wasn't like she was the first woman he had seen, clothed or otherwise. Nor was she the prettiest. He shouldn't be so hung up on the accidental exposure. He was twenty four, not a teen to be so hormonal.

"Sire," a voice at the entrance of his tent caught his attention. Sighing, whether in relief or frustration, he didn't know, Zuko pushed himself off the bed.

"Enter."

The flap moved and Chit Sang walked in, dragging a woman by her arm.

"Let me go!" she was saying in a high-pitched voice that had a childish quality to it. "Where are you taking me?"

"Chit Sang? What's this?"

"Who," the woman shot back, looking at him. There was something off about the gaze, but Zuko couldn't tell what.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, I would be a 'who', not a 'what'," she said.

"Shut up," Chit Sang growled. "That's the Fire Prince you're talking to. Kneel down."

"How am I supposed to know who this is?" The woman argued.

"Quiet!" Zuko screamed, unable to take her whining any more. "Chit Sang, who is this? Why have you brought her here?"

"Sire," the soldier bowed low. "I was on patrol duty tonight. I was guarding my post when I heard a rustle. I went on to check, thinking it was an animal and I could catch it… for dinner. But then, what do I see? This girl here, she is trying to get in. She must be an Earthbender spy."

"Yes I'm a spy," the woman drawled, sarcasm dripping from her words. "Because in the entire Earth Kingdom, the only person they could find to spy on Fire Nation is a blind girl."

"Or so you say," Chit Sang snapped.

"Why would I lie about being blind?" she asked, genuinely curious. "That'd be the worst kind of lie."

Zuko sighed and stood up, increasing the light in his tent with a flick of his wrist. In the light of torches, he could see the milky paleness of her eyes which were not hidden by her bangs. "What's your name?"

"Toph."

"Toph," Zuko said, testing the name on his tongue. "What are you doing here?"

"I had gone to Omashu with my parents," she answered. "On the way back, we got attacked by bandits. Trying to run from them, I got separated from them and I lost my way. I don't know how I ended up here. I am just trying to get back to Gaoling."

Zuko's eyebrow shot up. "Gaoling? You're miles away from Gaoling. You're near Ba Sing Se."

Toph looked aghast. "Ba Sing Se? I have come all the way to Ba Sing Se?"

"Yes. You have."

"How?"

Zuko lit a flame on his palm, but the girl continued to gaze somewhere beyond his shoulder. "That is something you should tell me, right?"

The girl shrugged. "I wish I could. But I can't."

As noiselessly as he could, Zuko approached the girl and held his palm close to her eyes. The pale eyes didn't change or waver. "What are you doing?" she asked. "Why does my face feel warm?"

Zuko extinguished the flame on his palm and looked at Toph. "I'm inclined to believe you are blind. But I don't buy the rest of your story. But it's too late in the night to deal with it. Chit Sang, take her to a tent and post guards outside. See that she doesn't escape. Bring her in tomorrow for questioning."


	7. Chapter 6

_A/N: A relatively shorter, but an important chapter this one. Some action scenes coming up in the next chapter. As usual, read and review. Also, I have updated a two-shot Zutara romance, 'Scarred Bonds', and a short, humorous one-shot, 'Of Birds, Bees and Tsungi Horns'. Do take a peek at those two as well._

_As usual, R&amp;R._

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Aang."

The man lay on the rattan cot, unmoving. The felt blanket that had been provided to him as a protection from cold lay somewhere on the floor. A fire burned merrily in the corner, with no apparent kindling. On the other side of the gate made of bone, Sokka stood chewing his lip. The Avatar had refused all meals and wouldn't talk to anyone.

"Aang, quit your sulking and have your food, please."

No response.

"I know you're awake," Sokka tried again. "Please, have your food. You haven't eaten a thing since last night. You can't keep this up."

The fire in the corner flared for a brief instant, before puffing out completely. The Avatar finally pushed himself up on the bed. Without a word, he put his hand in his cloak and procured an object. In the darkness, Sokka had to squint to see what he was holding up.

"I meant to give her this today," Aang said in a dead sort of voice. "But now the day is over, and I still have this in my hand."

"What is that?"

Aang sighed and walked up to the gate. Carefully, so as to not touch the bars of bone, he extended his hand and dropped the object on Sokka's outstretched palm. In the flickering light of the torches in the corridor, blue eyes widened upon realizing what he was holding.

"A betrothal necklace?"

It was a beautiful one, he had to admit. The stone was a Blue Topaz, carved with air and water symbols, hanging from a braid made of blue, yellow and orange threads. "I'm sorry Aang," Sokka said, unable to tear his eyes from the little necklace in his palm.

"Sorry?" Aang's voice was low and bitter. "_You_ are sorry? No Sokka, you're not. Whatever happened to the Sokka I knew? What happened to the brother who stood in front of his sister, arms thrown out, when an Airbender showed up all of a sudden? What happened to the Sokka who pummeled the drunken man who had dared to pass a lewd comment about his sister? How did you change so much? How could you send her to a pit of viperlizards?"

Sokka looked up, his throat constricting. "I grew up Aang."

Apparently it was the wrong thing to say, for he snatched the betrothal necklace from Sokka's hand and went back to his rattan cot. "Growing up doesn't mean you abandon the ones you love."

"No. Growing up means understanding the ones you love and respecting their choices."

"Even if the said choice kills them?" Aang screamed. "Corrupts them? Changes them beyond recognition?"

Sokka nodded.

"So tell me Sokka," Aang asked, his face still hidden by the dark. "If I were to embrace alcoholism, would you as my friend _respect_ my choice and let me be?"

"It's not the same thing and you know that."

"How is it not the same? Both are equally self-destructive if you ask me."

"Alcoholism serves no purpose!" Sokka screamed in frustration. "But what Katara is doing? It's for peace. For a greater good. It's completely different."

"I don't agree."

"I don't care," Sokka said, throwing his hands up in frustration. "You can either accept that Katara has taken a decision on her own and choose to respect that. Or you can have your hissy fit. I have had enough. Do as you please."

With that Sokka stomped away, leaving his friend in the darkness.

* * *

Katara was irritated. She had been meaning to find Jee and ask him to take her to Healer Kala's hut to grab some more of her clothes, when a soldier came up to her and told her that she was summoned. She had never taken well to being ordered around, even if it was a Prince who was doing the ordering. Swallowing her indignation, she reminded herself that this might be a good opportunity to get a small meeting in with the Prince. She had been unable to meet him earlier that day, for he had left by the time she had come to the training arena. The soldier led her to a small tent at the edge of the camp which was heavily guarded. The soldier asked her to wait and stepped inside. A moment later he was out again and signaled her to get in.

Katara didn't know what she had been expecting but it was most certainly not the scene that met her eyes. A petite, somewhat pretty woman sat on the cot, her face twisted in a grimace and feet planted firmly on the ground.

Prince Zuko sat on a stool, his face set in scowl and hands folded in front of his chest. A couple of soldiers stood on either side of the cot, their muscles taut, ready to spring at a moment's notice.

"Ah Katara," the Prince said, without taking his eyes off the other woman. "Perfect timing. Meet our new _guest_, Toph."

Unsure of what to say, Katara chose to remain silent. Apparently, he hadn't expected her to say anything, for he continued speaking. "She claims that she is blind. I am mostly inclined to believe it, but I want your opinion on it as well. Test her, will you."

Katara turned to look at the woman and for the first time she noticed the paleness of her eyes. Without a word, she encased her hand in water and walked up to the woman. "This will feel a little cold," she said kindly. "It's just water. I will place it on your eyes so it's advisable that you close them."

The woman, Toph, just nodded. With that permission, Katara placed her hands on Toph's eyes and felt it. Within moments of touching her, she knew that Toph hadn't been lying, she was truly blind. She was about to pull the water off when she noticed something else. Something she hadn't expected.

It was a swirl of energy that lay coiled within some people. People of a specific kind. Unintentionally, a gasp escaped her lips.

"What is it?" The Prince asked, instantly alert and on his feet.

Katara withdrew the water and poured it back into her pouch. "You're an Earthbender."

Immediately, the two soldiers around the cot had their spears pointed at her. Unfazed, Toph shrugged. "Sure am."

"But- but you're blind," Katara said, puzzled.

"Two on two! You're on a roll, Sweetness."

"Sweetness?" Katara was perplexed.

"The sweet tone you employ when approaching someone with your water made me think of the name," Toph answered.

"Why didn't you tell us you're an Earthbender?" the Prince asked in a dangerous voice.

"You didn't ask," Toph answered nonchalantly. "Besides, it's nothing to get your royal panties in a bunch about, Prince. As the Waterbender so astutely put, I'm blind. Which means even though I _am_ an Earthbender, I never went beyond the very basics. All I can do, is push and pull a rock. Surely that doesn't scare you, does it?"

The Prince turned to look at Katara. "Any way to test if she's lying or telling the truth?"

Katara shook her head. "All I can say is that she's an Earthbender. I have no idea how good or bad she is."

"Once again," Prince said, sitting back down. "How did you reach here?"

Toph sighed and blew her bangs. "Parents and I. Went Omashu. Visit. Way back to Gaoling. Bandits attack. Family separated. I'm lost."

"Where did the bandits attack you?"

"Sengbok."

Prince Zuko's eyes narrowed. "What were you doing in Sengbok? It doesn't lie in between Omashu and Gaoling."

"I don't know!" Toph cried. "My father is a merchant. He often takes us to places without telling us where he's taking us or why. I don't question my parents. Do you?"

To Katara's intense surprise, Prince Zuko's face changed. Abruptly, he stood up. "I will resume the questioning later."

With that, he walked out of the tent, leaving four puzzled people behind.

* * *

She walked like a shadow, lithe and silent. Blending into the darkness, unseen and unheard. A small dagger hid in her sleeve as she made her way to her target. Her black hair was hidden under a scarf so as to not leave an unintentional evidence behind. Silent as the night, she crept into the room through the window, unknown to the guards posted outside.

Her target lay unmoving. Asleep and unguarded. Cocooned in a humongous four poster bed, the woman looked small. Her shapely figure was hidden under the silk blanket and her black, silky hair fanned her head in a glorious halo. Asleep, Princess Azula looked beautiful, even her assailant had to admit.

But asleep was the only way she would face the Princess. Awake, the woman was ferocious. She was a predator unlike any. And her task was to eliminate this predator. She would be the first one to admit that she was scared. Scared of what the Princess would do to her if she was caught. Scared of the consequences of failure. If this woman sat on the throne, she would make Fire Lord Ozai seem like a toddler having a temper tantrum.

Her feet touched the floor noiselessly. She could of course use a poison dart and be done with it, but it was risky and left too much to chance. What if the dart didn't pierce deep enough? What if Azula managed to alert a physician before the poison took effect? What if she had the antidote? No. Too many variables. She intended to kill the Princess once and for all. She didn't want to leave anything to chance.

Her eyes took stock of the large room, just to ensure that she was indeed alone with the slumbering woman. Assured that the only other occupant of the room was fast asleep, she pulled out her knife and tiptoed across the room. Three feet from the bed, however, she stepped on a loose floorboard making it creak. Instantly she froze.

Immediately alert, Azula shot up on her bed, the torches flaring. Within the few moments that it took Azula to adjust her eyes to the change in light, the intruder slipped behind the dresser, her heart thudding. Peeking slightly from behind her cover, she saw the Princess holding aloft a blue flame in her palm, her golden eyes scanning the room. Suddenly, the lethal gaze paused at the dresser, making her heart skip a beat.

Silently, Suki muttered a prayer.


End file.
